topcheffandomcom-20200213-history
Top Chef (Season 7)
< Season 6 --- Top Chef Main Page --- Season 8 > ---- Top Chef: D.C. is the seventh season was filmed first in Washington, D.C. and concluded in Singapore, the first time Top Chef has traveled outside the United States. The season premiered on Bravo on June 16, 2010 and ended on September 15, 2010. The season included 17 contestants with Eric Ripert replacing Toby Young on the judging panel, and Colicchio, Lakshmi and Simmons returned from Season 6. Kevin Sbraga won the competition, with Ed Cotton and Angelo Sosa runners up. Tiffany Derry, who finished fifth overall in the competition, was voted Fan Favorite. Judges * Tom Colicchio (Head Judge) * Padma Lakshmi (Host) * Gail Simmons (Judge) * Eric Ripert (Judge) Chefs * John Somerville, 42 — Resides in: West Bloomfield, Michigan (Hometown: Ohio) * Jacqueline Lombard, 33 — Resides in: Brooklyn, New York (Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts) * Tracey Bloom, 33 — Resides in: Atlanta, Georgia (Hometown: Rochester, New York) * Lynne Gigliotti, 51 — Resides in: Hyde Park, New York (Hometown: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) * Arnold Myint, 32 — Resides in: Nashville, Tennessee * Timothy Dean, 39 — Resides in: Baltimore, Maryland (Hometown: Washington, D.C.) * Tamesha Warren, 24 — Resides in: Washington, D.C. (Hometown: Barbados) * Andrea Curto-Randazzo, 39 — Resides in: Miami Beach, Florida (Hometown: Vero Beach, Florida) * Stephen Hopcraft, 40 — Resides in: Las Vegas, Nevada (Hometown: Cleveland, Ohio) * Kenny Gilbert, 36 — Resides in: Telluride, Colorado (Hometown: Cleveland, Ohio) * Alex Reznik, 33 — Resides in: Hollywood, California (Hometown: Brooklyn, New York) * Amanda Baumgarten, 27 — Resides in: Los Angeles, California * Tiffany Derry, 26 — Resides in: Dallas, Texas (Hometown: Beaumont, Texas) -- Fan Favorite * Kelly Liken, 33 — Resides in Vail, Colorado (Hometown: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania) * Angelo Sosa, 34 — Resides in: New York City, New York (Hometown: Durham, Connecticut) -- Runner-up * Ed Cotton, 32 — Resides in: Queens, New York (Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts) -- Runner-up * Kevin Sbraga, 30 — Resides in: Willingboro, New Jersey -- Winner Contestant Progress Episode List 'Episode 1: House of Chef-presentatives' First aired June 16, 2010 * Quickfire Challenge: The 17 chefs are to compete in a three-round mise en place tournament. The high-stakes Quickfire prize is $20,000; there is no immunity. ** Round One: Peel 10 potatoes; fastest 12 move on to Round Two. ** Round Two: Brunoise 10 cups of onions; fastest eight move on to Round Three. ** Round Three: Break down four whole chickens; fastest four move on to the final round. *The final four chefs are given 30 minutes to make a dish with the ingredients from the first three rounds, plus items from the Top Chef pantry. ** Top: Angelo, Kenny ** Bottom: Kevin, Timothy *** WINNER: Angelo (Roasted Chicken with Curried Onion Jam) * Elimination Challenge: The chefs each create a dish that represents where they are from for 300 guests at an event during the Cherry Blossom Festival. The chefs are divided into four groups, each chef competing head-to-head with the others in his or her group. The chef in each group with the best dish is eligible for the win; the chef with the poorest dish in each group is subject to elimination. The four Quickfire finalists are allowed to choose the chefs against whom they would compete to form the four teams. ** WINNER: Angelo (Arctic Char with Pickled Shallots, Chile Tapioca and Smoked Bacon Froth) ** ELIMINATED: Arnold (Maple Mousse Napoleon with Crisp Macadamia Nuts and Vanilla Sauce) 'Episode 2: Outside the Lunch Box' First aired June 23, 2010 * Quickfire Challenge: The chefs must create a "bipartisan" sandwich by working in pairs while joined by a double apron allowing each chef the use of one hand. ** Top: Angelo/Tracey; Ed/Kenny ** Bottom: Jacqueline/Stephen; Lynne/Tiffany *** WINNER: Angelo and Tracey (Sandwich with Flounder Marinated in Fish Sauce, Spicy Sriracha Mayo, Pickled Red Onions and Herbaceous Salad) * Elimination Challenge: In teams of four, the chefs must create a healthy four-course school lunch for kids consisting of an entrée, two side dishes, and a dessert, with each chef responsible for one dish. ** WINNER: Amanda (Pepperoni Pizza with Tomatoes and Spinach) ** ELIMINATED: Lynne (Banana Pudding with Skim Milk, Strawberries and Strawberry Sauce) *** Guest Judge: Sam Kass (Assistant White House Chef) 'Episode 3: Capitol Grill' * Quickfire Challenge: The chefs must create a pie without a recipe. ** Top: Kelly, Kenny, Stephen ** Bottom: Alex, Ed, Tracey *** WINNER: Kenny (Bananas Foster Pie with Currants and Chinese Five Spice) * Elimination Challenge: The chefs must cater an American picnic for Capitol Hill interns that includes one main dish and two side dishes. * WINNER: Kenny (Sesame Lamb Meatball, Tabouli Salad and Gazpacho) * ELIMINATED: Stephen (Italian Sausage Slider, Tomato, Cucumber and Red Onion Salad) * Guest Judges: Johnny Iuzzini (Quickfire Challenge), Jonathan Waxman (Elimination Challenge) * Original Airdate: June 30, 2010 'Episode 4: Room Service' Original Airdate: July 7, 2010 * Quickfire Challenge: The chefs must prepare an adult dish and a baby-friendly purée version, with Tom and Padma each selecting. The winners receive $10,000 each, but no immunity. ** Top: (Tom) - Jacqueline, Tamesha; (Padma) - Angelo, Kenny ** Bottom: (Tom) - Alex, Timothy; (Padma) - Kelly, Kevin *** WINNERS: Tamesha (Salmon with Vegetable Chowder and Lobster Stock, Thai Basil and Licorice Oil) and Kenny (Curried Chicken, Mango Salad, Confit of Butternut Squash and Maitake Mushrooms) * Elimination Challenge: In a tournament-style elimination, the chefs worked in pairs to prepare breakfast, lunch, and dinner for people on the go, to be placed on the Hilton Hotel's menu. Seven pairs prepared breakfast, with the top two safe; the remaining five prepared lunch, with two more safe. The final three prepared dinner, with the poorest team eliminated. The team with the best dish in the competition were selected as winners, and the dish placed on the hotel's menu. The two chefs of the winning team are also awarded separate trips, blindly selected, to either Italy (Kelly) or Spain (Andrea). ** Breakfast Round (Safe): Amanda/Jacqueline; Tiffany/Timothy ** Lunch Round (Safe): John/Tracey; Angelo/Tamesha ** Dinner Round (Safe): Andrea/Kelly; Kenny/Kevin *** WINNERS: Andrea and Kelly (Braised Beef Short Rib, Polenta, Shiitake Mushrooms and Citrus Gremolata) *** ELIMINATED: Alex and Ed (Pineapple Red Curry Mussels with Squid Ink Pasta and Focaccia) **** Guest Judges: Nora Pouillon, Beth Scott (Hilton Hotels International), Mike Isabella, Bryan Voltaggio, Spike Mendelsohn 'Episode 5: Farm Policy' Original Airdate: July 14, 2010 * Quickfire Challenge: The chefs must create a dish featuring Maryland blue crab. ** Top: Angelo, Amanda, Kenny ** Bottom: John, Andrea, Kevin *** WINNER: Amanda (Jumbo Lump Crab with Thai Basil, Mango and Cucumber salad) * Elimination Challenge: The chefs must work as a team to create a family-style farm lunch. ** WINNER: Kenny (Hot and Sour Curried Eggplant with Peppers and Carrot Tops) ** ELIMINATED: Kelly (Roasted Turnips and Asparagus with Honey) *** Guest Judge: Patrick O'Connell Episode 6: Cold War Original Airdate: July 21, 2010 * Quickfire Challenge: The chefs attempt to create a dish using strange or exotic proteins, until Padma enters and orders them to trade with a neighboring chef. Options include yak, Cayman crocodile, ostrich, frog legs, emu egg, duck white kidney (testicles), duck tongue, and foie gras. The winning chef is exempt from the Elimination Challenge. ** Top: Amanda, Jacqueline, Tamesha ** Bottom: John, Andrea, Tracey *** WINNER: Jacqueline (Emu Egg Omelet with Goat Cheese and Harissa Vinaigrette) * Elimination Challenge: The chefs are divided into two groups to prepare individual dishes best served cold. The opposing group of chefs joins the panel of judges (including Kelly) to examine their competitor's dishes. A top dish and a worst dish are nominated from each team. **WINNER: Kevin (Tuna and Veal with Romaine Leaves, Pine Nuts and Mediterranean Condiments) ** ELIMINATED: Timothy (Scallops with Pickled Rhubarb, Cilantro, Basil and Long Pepper in Rhubarb Jus) *** Guest Judge: Michelle Bernstein Episode 7: Power Lunch Original Airdate: July 28, 2010 * Quickfire Challenge: The chefs are tasked with creating a dish served on a toothpick, mirroring the "toothpick rule" which states that congressmen cannot accept meals from lobbyists not eaten with a toothpick. The winner receives $20,000. ** Top: Angelo, Kevin, Kenny ** Bottom: John, Tracey, Jacqueline *** WINNER: Angelo (Cucumber Cup with Spiced Shrimp and Cashew) * Elimination Challenge: The chefs take over the kitchen at the Washington outpost of The Palm steakhouse for a lunch service. Each chef is randomly assigned one of five classic proteins served at The Palm: salmon, porterhouse steak, swordfish, lamb chops and lobster. Winner gets their dish on the Palm menu and their portrait on the wall. ** WINNER: Tiffany (Applewood Smoked Salmon with Black Forbidden Rice and English Pea Purée) ** ELIMINATED: Tracey (Pan-Seared Swordfish with "Risotto-Style" Couscous, Asparagus and Vanilla-Mustard Beurre Blanc) ***Guest Judges: Congressman Aaron Schock, Art Smith, Mark Warner, Mika Brzezinski, Joe Scarborough, John Podesta, Bruce Bozzi, Kelly O'Donnell, Luke Russert, Savannah Guthrie Episode 8: Foreign Affairs Original Airdate: August 4, 2010 * Quickfire Challenge: The chefs were asked to create an Ethiopian-inspired dish. ** Top: Amanda, Angelo, Tiffany ** Bottom: John, Kevin, Andrea *** WINNER: Tiffany (Beef Goulash with Poached Egg, Currants, Peppers and Yogurt) * Elimination Challenge: The chefs must make a dish inspired by a foreign country they selected to serve at the Meridian Center for thousands of diplomats. ** WINNER: Tiffany (Mexico: Chicken Tamales with Queso Fresco and Tomatillo Sauce) ** ELIMINATED: John (Brazil: Flank Steak in Chimichurri Sauce with Black Peas and Rice) ** Winner's Prize: $10,000 *** Guest Judges: Marcus Samuelsson, José Andrés (Elimination Challenge) Episode 9: Restaurant Wars Original Airdate: August 11, 2010 * Quickfire Challenge: After drawing knives, Kevin and Ed got to pick their teams for the Quickfire Challenge. Each team must create one dish and compete in a tag-team cook-off. Each chef from each team has 10 minutes to cook (40 minutes total) while the remaining chefs must wear blindfolds and cannot communicate with the cooking chef. Winning team splits $10,000. ** Blue Team: Kenny, Amanda, Kevin, Jacqueline (Sautéed Shrimp, Angel Hair Pasta, Mustard Sauce and Crispy Basil) ** Red Team: Tiffany, Tamesha, Andrea, Angelo (Roasted Red Snapper, Wilted Greens and Maitake Mushrooms) *** WINNERS: Amanda, Kelly, Kenny, and Kevin * Elimination Challenge: Following the Restaurant Wars tradition, the teams from the Quickfire Challenge must each create a restaurant name, concept, and menu. Kelly and Alex assumed front of house positions for their respective teams. **EVOO: Andrea, Angelo, Tamesha, Tiffany ***1st Course: Confit of Tomato Soup, Squash and Olive Crouton (Angelo) or Crudo of Black Bass and Yellowtail Snapper with Meyer Lemon-Caper Relish (Tiffany) *** 2nd Course: Striped Bass, Stewed Spinach, Chorizo and Clams (Tiffany) or Slow-Baked Turbot, Eggplant Caviar and Black Olive Jus (Tamesha) *** 3rd Course: Pan-Seared Lamb Chop, English Pea Pureé, Smoked Bacon and Parmesan Foam (Andrea) or Seared Rib Eye Steak, Crushed Walnut Potatoes and Balsamic Fig Reduction (Angelo, Tamesha) *Twenty One 21: Amanda, Jacqueline, Kenny, Kevin ** 1st Course: Chilled Sweet Corn Soup with Maryland Blue Crab Salad (Jacqueline) or Beet Salad with Warm Chorizo-Citrus Vinaigrette (Kevin) ** 2nd Course: Oakwood Grilled Strip Steak with Roasted Sunchoke and Maitake Mushrooms (Amanda) or Pan-Roasted Halibut, Fennel Marmalade and Tomato-Fennel Emulsion (Kenny) ** 3rd Course: Crispy Aged Goat Cheese and Strawberry-Rhubarb Relish (Kevin) or Dark Chocolate Ganache Tart and Blackberry-Chocolate Chunk Ice Cream (Jacqueline) *** WINNING TEAM: EVOO * WINNER: Tamesha * ELIMINATED: Jacqueline of Twenty One 21 * Winner's Prize: Trip to Terlato Vineyards in Napa ** Guest Judges: Nancy Pelosi (Quickfire Challenge), Frank Bruni (Elimination Challenge) Episode 10: Covert Cuisine * Quickfire Challenge: The chefs must create a dish using the contents of a "mystery box", with more and more boxes arriving throughout their designated cooking time. The winner gets $10,000. ** Top: Kevin, Tiffany ** Bottom: Andrea, Amanda *** WINNER: Tiffany (Fish Stew with Hominy, Fava Beans, Saffron and Black Garlic) * Elimination Challenge: The chefs must take a classic dish and create a "new identity" for it. ** WINNER: Tiffany (Gyro: Roasted Leg of Lamb with Smoky Eggplant, Tomatoes and Pickled Onions) ** ELIMINATED: Andrea (Veal Parmigiana: Veal and Parmigiano Cheese Tortelloni with Tomato Sauce and Tempura Cheese) ** Winner's Prize: Trip to Paris, France * Guest Judges: Wylie Dufresne, Leon Panetta (Elimination Challenge) * Original Airdate: August 18, 2010 Episode 11: Making Concessions * Quickfire Challenge: The chefs must create a dish based on a common food-based idiom. ** Top: Kenny, Tamesha ** Bottom: Amanda, Kevin *** WINNER: Kenny ("Hot Potato": Herb and Roasted Garlic Gnocchi, Spring Vegetables, and Mushroom Fricassee) * Elimination Challenge: The chefs must work as a team to operate a concession stand, with a minimum of six dishes, for a baseball game at Nationals Park. ** WINNER: Kenny (Shrimp and Corn Risotto Fritters with Jalapeño Aioli) ** ELIMINATED: Kevin (Yellowfish Tuna Tartare with Fennel, Meyer Lemon, and Fava Bean Purée) ** Winner's Prize: Trip to Austrailia * Guest Judge: Rick Moonen * Original Airdate: August 25, 2010 Episode 12: Gastro-nauts * High Stakes Quickfire Challenge: The chefs must choose a wine and create an amazing dish to pair it with. Winner gets a trip to London. ** Top: Angelo, Tiffany ** Bottom: Tamesha, Amanda *** WINNER: Angelo (Sautéed Foie Gras with Black Salt and Fennel Salad) * Elimination Challenge: At NASA, the chefs are asked to create a dish that can be served at zero gravity. ** WINNER: Angelo (Ginger-Lacquered Short Ribs and Horseradish Créme Fraîche) ** ELIMINATED: Tamesha (Pan-Seared Alaskan Halibut with Coconut Curry, Snow Pea Shoots and Jasmine Rice) * Guest Judges: Anthony Bourdain, Dana Cowin, Buzz Aldrin * Original Airdate: September 1, 2010 Episode 13: Season Finale, Part I * Quickfire Challenge: The chefs must create traditional Singapore street food using a wok. For the first time in the history of Top Chef, the winner of the final Quickfire Challenge wins a guaranteed spot in the finals. ** WINNER: Amanda (Stir-Fry Noodles with Black Pepper Sauce, Lobster and Gai Lan) * Elimination Challenge: Working as one team, all four chefs must create a cohesive menu celebrating Singaporean cuisine for an event hosted by Food and Wine magazine. ** WINNER: Amanda (Banana Fritter with Red Chili Paste; Sweet and Sour Pork with Crispy Rice and Potato Cakes, Gai Lan) **ELIMINATED: Tiffany (Chilled Cucumber-Yogurt Soup, Bitter Melon Salad; Seared Prawns, Spicy Red Coconut Curry, Crispy Prawn Heads) * Guest Judge: KF Seetoh * Original Airdate: September 8, 2010 Episode 14: Season Finale, Part II * Final Challenge: The final three chefs are told to cook the best four-course meal of their lives incorporating a vegetable, red mullet, duck, and dessert, with the help of a previous Top Chef winner chosen via knife pull. Ed drew Ilan Hall, Angelo drew Hung Huynh, and Kevin drew Michael Voltaggio. ** Angelo: *** First Course: Grilled Royale Mushrooms with Fresh Noodles, Pork Belly Char Siu Bao, and Watermelon Tea *** Second Course: Asian-style Bouillabaisse over Sautéed Rouget and Poached Cuttlefish *** Third Course: Duck and Foie Gras with Marshmallow and Tart Cherry Shooter *** Fourth Course: "Thai Jewel" - Coconut Milk and Shaved Ice with Exotic Fruits ** Kenny: *** First Course: Chilled Summer Corn Velouté *** Second Course: Bacon-Wrapped Slipper Lobster and Char-grilled Cuttlefish *** Third Course: Duo of Duck: Roasted Breast and Stuffed Neck *** Fourth Course: Sticky Toffee Date Cake ** Amanda: *** First Course: Eggplant, Zucchini and Roasted Pepper Terrine *** Second Course: Pan-seared Rouget with Cuttlefish "Noodles" *** Third Course: Roasted Duck with Duck Dumplings *** Fourth Course: "Singapore Sling 2010" with Coconut Panna Cotta * TOP CHEF: Amanda * RUNNERS-UP: Kenny and Angelo * Original Airdate: September 15, 2010 Category:Seasons Category:Top Chef Season 7